


Closer

by Alex_E



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Tomorrow there will be things to deal with.Just now is what they have.





	Closer

During some point in the night Darius moved   
closer to Hernan and ended up laying half on his chest. Hernan didn't mind the familiar weight on top of him. He wrapped his arms possessively around his shoulders, closing his eyes.

Tomorrow he’d have to tell some more lies to Mariah. In the morning he had a lot of apologizing to do though probably without using the words I’m sorry. Well actually Shades had too. 

Darius shifted and a change in his breathing told Hernan he was waking up.  
Darius moved his head higher and pressed his ear against his chest.

“What are you thinking about?” Darius asked without moving, with that distracted frown he got when he was listening to his heartbeat.

“¿Que? Oh nada.”

Darius nodded, simply accepting it. Not long that ago Darius would have been able to tell the lie right off. Their synergy seemed to be fading, lovers drifting apart. His greatest fear.

Tomorrow he’d have to worry about that too.

He lightly pressed kisses to his lover's temple. Darius didn't move for a second, then titled his head up and kissed his lips softly, treading his fingers over his short cropped hair.

It is enough to make him forget.


End file.
